


... killed the cat

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A cat?” Sakurazuka said, disbelievingly. “You want me to kill a <i>cat</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	... killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written at bronze_ribbons' request.

“A cat?” Sakurazuka said, disbelievingly. “You want me to kill a _cat_?”

“Not any cat! A magical cat. A curse in cat form. Or a ghost cat,” Remus trailed on.

“Interesting.”

Severus took a second to appreciate the subtle sarcasm of his voice. The man was _good_.

“Anyway,” Remus went on, “we can’t get rid of it by any means. We tried poison, magical mice, getting a dog-“

Severus let out of growl at the memory of this horrible week when Sirius had crashed on their couch.

“- and quite of few of our own curses. Nothing did it. The cat always came back.”

Sakurazuka dragged on his cigarette. “So you thought to try omyoujitsu.”

“You’re our last chance. You have to save us,” said Remus. Severus had a suspicion from a hint of a tone of his voice that Remus was enjoying himself far too much. Blasted werewolf.

“How did you think of asking me to help? I don’t usually take charge of this type of job. I’m sure another omnyouji would satisfy you better. I could even recommend you one.”

Remus smiled. “Well, we’d heard you were very good at killing…”

“- people. I’m good at killing _people_.” The man smirked charmingly. If Severus hadn’t spent a good time of his life hanging out with fanatical killers he even might have been impressed.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Remus said with a shrug. “Our friend told us you had got a big number of pets of all kinds killed at some point. Said you were a real expert at it.”

Sakurazuka blinked. “The friend who told you this, who was it again?”

“Oh. Just a ghost that lives with us. Her name’s Hokuto.” Remus paused, looking at the man’s reaction. “She wanted us to tell you she disapproved of the way you were fulfilling her wish.”

The frown on Sakurazuka’s face was fleeting. “I’m afraid Hokuto-chan will have to content herself with being unsatisfied.”

“A shame,” Remus said.

“Perhaps. Although it’s not really any of your business.”

Severus spoke for the first time since the introduction, “Well, you know what they say about curiosity.”

Sakurazuka had a small smile, and stood up.

“In this case, I don’t suppose you need my service any longuer. Say hello to Hokuto-chan from me. I think I did miss her sense of humour.”

Severus and Remus watched him leave.

“He _liked_ her sense of humour?” Severus said doubtfully.

“Well, she is charming in her way. And she was a great help redecorating the flat,” Remus commented.

Severus glared at him.

Remus laughed softly. “Anyway I suppose now that we’ve fulfilled her request, we won’t be haunted anymore with the cat.”

“I certainly hope so.”

“Although…”

“What?”

“Maybe you _should_ consider trying out one of the costume she designed for you. I thought they were very fetching.”

Severus groaned.


End file.
